


Not So Easily Replaced

by HRCStanley97



Category: Kong: King of the Apes (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Robot, Lesbian Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRCStanley97/pseuds/HRCStanley97
Relationships: Botila/Amy Quon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Not So Easily Replaced

"Alone at last, almost..." Richard Remy sighed with relief as soon as the Commissioner exited out of perpetual sight. "Botila!"

With that command, another door opened, revealing the captive Amy Quon, hands tied to a chair and mouth taped shut, and the blue-haired android Botila. With swift ease, Botila swiped the tape straight from Amy's mouth as Richard walked closer to them.

"Why are you doing this?" Amy asked.

"Just tell me where to find Lukas' hideout and you'll be free to go," Richard demanded as he kneeled down to her level.

"I have no idea,"

"Wrong answer," Richard refuted before getting back up and walking away. "I'm betting you and my brother are still in contact and the Commissioner's sudden visit means Lukas is already trying to find you." He paused before turning his eyes to his robotic assistant. "Ms. Quon and I need more time to negotiate. Scatter a few bread crumbs to lead my brother astray for a while."

As ordered, the android opened her arm and tapped on a holographic touchscreen. Several minutes had passed, the same questions stressed and repeated over and over, yet still the same undesired answers, if they could even be called 'answers' to begin with.

"You're making this difficult for me," Richard groaned, turning back to Amy Quon.

"Then why not let me go?" Amy attempted to persuade.

"Show me where Lukas and his ape are hiding, and I'll be happy to. I'll even make it worth your while."

"In what way, exactly?"

"Between your knowledge of animals and my engineering skills, we could be powerful," he squatted down once more before her and produced a remote control from his hands, as if he were proposing. "You could join me as my partner."

Botila looked on with widened eyes, clearly embarrassed by her "creator's" lack of subtly.

"Interesting," Amy muttered. "but I thought she was your partner." She turned her head to the feminine android.

"Don't be ridiculous," he chuckled. "She's the hired help. Botila does what she's told."

Botila reacted with fists tightened and her faces scowled further. She wouldn't take such an insult lightly, but knew she had to keep herself restrained. The least she was able to do was to roll her eyes when her maker wasn't looking.

"Look, I really don't know where Lukas is," Amy stressed as Richard pondered around her chair. "I wish I did. My brother is still with him. I've seen how crazy Kong gets, so I'm worried sick about Danny."

Suddenly, Richard pushed back the chair to an angle and held onto his hanging hostage; her instincts forced her to jolt out from the shock.

"As you should be," he threatened rather passively. "So why don't we work together to find them?"

"Fine," Amy stammered, smiling hesitantly, trying to hide the feeling of intimidation, and failing at it. "But I really don't have any idea where they might be."

"Then maybe you need a little more time to think about it!" he snapped before huffing off and walking away to another room.

Botila, however, patiently waited until her "boss" vanished from sight as the door shut between them. Finally alone with the prisoner, she took the opportunity and stepped forth before the prisoner and grabbed her by the side of her neck.

"I assure you, I am not easily replaced,"

The female android then sat down on the human's lap, stroking down her smooth black hair and slightly dark skin. Up close, Botila scanned down Amy's pale neck and slowly ran her fingers across it.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Amy shuddered

"What you humans would call 'seduction'," Botila answered, still monotone and with a straight face.

"I told you and your boss, I've no ide-"

Her words however were cut short as Botila pressed a finger on Amy's lips.

"I wasn't asking about them; none of that is a concern to me," the blue-haired robot corrected. "I just want to take this opportunity to experience."

"Experience what?"

"If there's at least one thing I find fascinating about humans," Botila paused, giving Amy time to bring two and two together on she was talking about. "Is the hunger and desire for pleasure." She swiftly dug both hands deep and around the human female's face. "The emotion you would call... lust."

Amy's eyes widened with further shock as the android clashed their lips together, Botila's smooth silvery lips touching her own. Being so close to this android and feeling her "tongue" gave of a striking scent and taste of dry, clean and rubbery plastic. The touch of her lips and skin felt almost human, a little too perfect, as if she already fell deep into a valley of uncanniness.

Still wanting to resist, Amy attempted move her hands in order to grab something on her wrist, a device initially concealed in her sleeve. Instantly knowing what her victim is thinking, Botila snatched the wrist device and pulled it free from Amy's bound hands before she could even press a single button.

"If you're thinking of contacting your friends and giving away our location, the chances of that happening have decreased by an immense amount," the cruel android crushed the device within her fist right in front of her victim's eyes, before opening and letting the shattered remains loose and drop to the floor. Amy looked down to see the literally shattered remains of what would've been her only chance and hope of escape. Now she was completely at Botila's unpredictable mercy. "Make any sound, and chances are high that it will be your last," Botila threatened.

Botila lifted up Amy's long light-purple shirt just up enough to uncover her midriff and hips. She slipped her hand through the black tights, much to her victim's growing fear. Amy put two and two together and instantly knew what Botila was hunting for.

"No... Please... Don't you dare..." Amy managed to whimper in between snogs, shifting her pelvis from side to side. "What if he-"

"And don't worry about..." the android cut off and paused. "him..." she hissed with heavy emphasis. Her face scowled at the cringing thought. "If he does come back here and see us, I'll ensure it'll be the last thing he'll ever see..."

Amy's resisting attempt was ultimately futile as Botila's hand slipped passed the black tights and briefs, discovering the human female sex, already greasing, quivering and softening. Without further hesitation, she began a slow and consistent circling motion, causing a quick surge of cold chills to run up the female human's spine. Botila's fingers skated and danced around the rim of Amy's folds, and an uneased moan managed to escape through the latter's biting lips.

Botila took her sweet her time, tormenting and agonising Amy with deep arousing touches to her virginal sex, feeding on her euphoric sounds, which encouraged her continue further; rinse and repeat. Then, after a long session of teasing, she went for it, cut to the chase, and dipped her fingers deep into the clit. Amy forced out an even louder gasp of panic.

Amy's legs began to shake and tremble, sweat slowly drenched down her face, and every breath grew shorter and shorter. The humanoid's face remained as stern as usual before forming a subtle yet twisted smile as she pumped in and out faster and faster, like the lifelike machine she was. Being forced closer and closer to the edge, Amy arched back her neck and chest before gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"Please... stop..." the human pleaded in between rapid breaths.

"Not until we're finished," Botila defied. "Not until you come for me..."

Amy bit her lips until they leaving a noticeable mark as her eyes started to leak tears. Her body began to heat up as it arched back even further, the furthest as ad capable and possible, literally bending to the android's will. Her chest rippled with every surge of cruel and forced passion. It was as if her lungs were being crushed by invisible and she was choking on air. She wanted to scream so badly, but her drained lungs couldn't let her do so.

Then she finally felt an internal explosion within; her centre splattered all over Botila's thumping hand. Having finally achieved her reward, Botila eventually and gradually slowed down her pace until her glazed hand came to an utter halt before slipping free.

Through her blurry tear-distorted vision, Amy saw an eerie essence slowly run down the android's hand. Seeing Botila observe and taste the substance was enough to fully break her entirely at last. She couldn't believe such liquid could come from her own body.

"So how did that feel?" Botila's tone turned rather lighter. "Did it feel good?"

Amy didn't want to admit it, she didn't even want it so, but it strangely did. Her mind seemed almost shut out, unable to speak, express an emotion or even think. All she could do was catch back her breath.


End file.
